


Five Sentence Friday Smut - 2/21/2014

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Five Sentence Friday Smut [15]
Category: Ransom My Heart - Mia Thermopolis, The Princess Diaries - All Media Types, The Princess Diaries Series - Meg Cabot
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, F/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia/Michael, acting out something from her novel (<i>Ransom My Heart</i>).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Sentence Friday Smut - 2/21/2014

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com/asks).

“Mia, you know I’m proud of you, and I loved your book. But I can’t take this name seriously.”

Mia looked down at Michael from her precarious perch on the corner of her desk, where the _plan_ was to feign a swooning fall right into Michael’s – Hugh Fitzstephens’ – arms so that he could carry her off to bed and ravage her. If he would just hurry up about it; she wished he would, not even just for the ravaging, but because the crown jewels were both heavy and itchy and _probably_ she wasn’t supposed to be wearing them for this. “Just… call… me… Finnula… already!”

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
